


Still Holding On

by Bookworm6879



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan Live, Romance, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), au/canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm6879/pseuds/Bookworm6879
Summary: What if Mark and Lexie survived the plane crash? Would they be alright? Are they really meant to be? Follows the Live of Slexie post plane crash. I will try to include other parings. AU/Canon.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Lexie Grey & Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey & Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey & Zola Shepherd, Lexie Grey/April Kepner, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey & Derek Bailey Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fanfiction work. I was so sad when Mark and Lexie died, so I made a fanfiction about if they had survived.

Chapter 1: It all falls down  
“LEXIE”, Mark Shouted  
Lexie's head was spinning and weighed down at the same time. All she could remember was a crash – the leather seat she held onto so tightly, struggling with the seat belt, Mark's eyes as he looked back and met hers, the loud crash, breaking off, and she was flying. She was flying and she was falling and then it all went dark.

And then came the pain. Lexie gasped, only to choke on something warm and tangy like – only she realized it was blood because she could remember how blood tasted like. She tasted blood, not her own, when Mark's patient's carotid artery burst, Nick. Even when Lexie had managed to control the bleed, he still bled out, he still died.

Lexie spat out the blood and gasped, fluttering her eyes open. Her right hand moved around her, over the leaves and soil and dirt until they felt something, metal. She grasped it and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to recognize the foreign object – except it wasn't all that foreign, it was the seat belt. Lexie lifted her head a little to look down at herself, before she let out a whimper. All she could see was metal, everywhere. She was crushed, and she couldn't exactly feel her legs. Lexie tried to sit up, to drag herself out from under whatever she was under, but her left arm wouldn't respond. Lexie fell back and her head stared ahead. She could see more debris ahead. Lexie curled her hand around the seat belt and shakily lifted her hand to hit it against the metal above her.

Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.  
“Mark”, Lexie replied.  
Cristina's gonna be back any minute," Mark ignored her.

"Mark," She repeated.

"She's gonna be back and we're going to get you stabilized. You're gonna be fine, okay?" He informed her with certainty.

"Nuh...No Mark,"

"In just a few minutes, okay?" He assured and then turned his head around to see if she was back yet. "She's coming back any minute,"

"Mark...I'm…I'm dying," Lexie told him. The words shocked Mark.

Lexie's breath started to quicken as Mark turned his head back to her, his face was fixed into a look of surprise and confusion. "What? No you're not," He quickly put out.  
"Mhm," Lexie confirmed. Her chest heaved from the pain. "I am. Puh…Puh…Please," She began, but the shortness of breath and pain made it hard for her to speak. It also didn't help that she'd begun to cry. "Tell Meredith…That I love her…And that…She was a good… Sister….And Please…Tell my dad,"

"You're not dying. You're going to be fine," Mark said in a sweet and gentle sounding voice in his oblivion, unable to accept the probable fact.

But Lexie didn't look convinced. She moved her shaking hand slowly, closer to Mark. "Hold my hand,"

Mark looked down at her hand that was opened wide, waiting for him. He gave it a funny look at them and then fed his own hands back and said, "I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."

But Lexie still knew that he was wrong. She was dying. She didn't know when it would happen but she feared she didn't have much time left, so If she was going to die she wanted to hold Mark one last time.

"Hold my…Hand," She repeated, waving it closer to him while her eyes glanced down. Tears dripped down her eyes. The position she was in made it even harder for her to see because the tears would pool in her eyes.

"No..You're not dying. Do you hear me? You don't die today," Mark stated confidently with a serious face as he stared into the scared eyes of the woman he loved. He then stood up from where he was laying down next to Lexie.

Lexie watched as he did so and her eyes rolled over and closed from the worry and fear she felt for Mark. As he clutched the plane and tried to lift it Lexie could hear his screams of pain. Those hurt almost more than the pain she felt from being trapped underneath the darned thing.

The pain gripped Mark the worst this time. It knocked the breath right out of him and he nearly toppled over. He stood for a moment leaning against the scrap metal, trying to regain his breath and let his heart stop racing so fast and then as he lost all hope he unsteadily laid back down next to Lexie and picked up her hand, squeezing it tightly between his as the tears began to flow again….For both of them.

"I love you," Mark stated to Lexie with emotion.

Lexie began to shake her head as she replied, "You don't have to say it…Just because I… Said it,"

"I do…I love you. I love you. I have always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you," Mark cried with certainty.

Those words made Lexie smile, "Yeah?" Her voice lightened as she asked.

"Yeah," Mark assured, and tightened his grip on her hand even more, "Which is why you have to stay alive. We…we….We're gonna get married." He shouted out, his face lifting from the dreary look he'd had on. Lexie's eyes had started to glaze over but as she heard this her heart almost dropped and her face frozen in shock.

"And you're gonna be an amazing surgeon," he said. She gave a large smile at this. "And we're going to have two or three kids,"

"So…Sofia can…Have…Siblings," Lexie spoke her words spaced far apart from her breathlessness.

"Yeah," Mark smiled back with her, "A sister and two brothers,"  
We're gonna be happy, Lex, you and me. We're gonna have the best life, Lex, you and me. We're gonna be so happy. So you can't die, okay? You can't die. Because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be.  
“Meant to be...” Lexie responded with a smile as tears flowed down her face. Her eyes slowly started to close as Mark stroked her hair crying. Then all of a sudden, Mark heard a voice.  
“Mark”, Lexie quietly whimpered as she tried her best to focus on getting out.  
“Yes” , Mark responded.  
“ I think I can move my legs” she whimpered as she tried wiggling her legs out.  
“That means you can still get out of the plane. All we need is help from Cristina and Meredith”.  
Luckily, Cristina and Meredith appeared right on time to see the situation in front of them. Meredith held a large stick to help her walk. While Cristian had a homemade sling wrapped around her arm.  
Mark saw them approaching and yelled, “ Oh thank god y’all are here .  
“ Hurry up and help me lift this” Mark said.  
Meredith and Cristina just looked at him at awe and responded, “ We can’t Mark. We already tried and it did not work.  
“Try one more time. I know it will work this time. I have a plan.” Mark, Meredith and Cristina tried with all their strength to lift the plane. “1,2...3. “ They slowly lifted the plane off of Lexie’s body and pushed it over Lexie’s body away from her body. “We did it”, they said in unison.  
“Now we just have to wait till help comes and survive the best we can.  
The hard part was over now. Mark thought now. Mark was glad that Lexie was going to be okay. He loved her with all his heart.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seattle Grace six are waiting to be rescued.

Later that day (night time)

The Seattle six were stranded together with blood on their faces looking tired. Derek had joined them just after a couple of hours of Lexie’s rescue. Arizona was crushed under the plane but she was near the group. All of a sudden Leixe cried out, “I am thirsty, I need water.”

Mark saw the despair on her face and said, “I know , we all are”.  
Lexie got her hands and pushed to it through her hair and then suddenly she remembered she had packed a 64 oz hydro flask and snacks in her backpack. “ Oh my gosh, I just remembered I packed some snacks and water in my backpack. Meredith, do you think you could grab it. It's the big black one with polka dots and a bunch of silver chains with a Lilo and Stitch plush charm”.   
“Got it”, Meredith replied weakly. She passed it to Cristina who passed it to Mark. Mark propped the bag near him and Lexie. Lexie opened the zipper and pulled out the big stainless steel water bottle along with some granola bars,trail mix, chocolate and twinkies.” It also appeared that she had brought some homemade bars. She pulled out her hand sanitizer and a couple of plates and cups. She looked up and everyone was staring at her shocked.  
“What”, she said.  
“Nothing”, they replied.  
Derek then asked, “ Lexie, why do you have so many snacks and a huge water bottle?”  
“ well this morning I barely had breakfast, so I packed some snacks and some homemade bars I made last night. The reason I have a big water bottle is, because one I hate using plastic water bottles since they are bad for the environment and two I like to being a lot of water when I go on trips just in case of emergencies like this one”  
“Um, okay but when did you have time to make all of this?”  
He was quickly cut off by Lexie’s voice who asked, “ Are you going to keep on asking questions or do you want something to eat?”  
“Eat”, Derek replied.  
“That's what I thought. “  
“Anyways everybody put some hand sanitizer on and then you can eat.”  
Mark had to pass out the hand sanitizer since Lexie was unable to. After everyone was done putting some hand sanitizer on . They each poured some water into the cups and drank it.  
“Ahh, that feels refreshing” Cristina said in relief.   
After everyone had drunk their water. They grabbed some snacks. Cristina and Meredith ate a granola bar while Mark , Arizona and Derek munched on some trail mix. Lexie of course ate the Twinkies.  
Mark pointed towards the clear blue tupperware and asked Lexie “Hey , what are in those bars Lex”?  
“Oh well, the ones with the green flakes on top are pistachio oat squares, the red one is strawberry rhubarb bars and the last one is peanut butter chocolate cookie bars.”  
“Yummy”, Arizona shouted. They all ate one of the homemade bars. They were delicious of course.  
A few hours later after they had devoured the snacks they heard a siren. It was a helicopter. Help had finally arrived. The paramedics quickly took everyone to the helicopter and they flew away to the Hospital in Boise. When they arrived in Boise they were checked on. Unfortunately, the Boise hospital was incapable to help them so they were transferred to Seattle Grace where they would be taken well care of. It would be a long road to recovery, but at least for now they were okay.

Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2. tbh it was kind of a filler chapter not my favorite one, but I hopped y'all enjoyed it. Please review and share. I have a question for y'all, what do you think about the name Nathan.


	3. Just Keep Breathing.

4 weeks later..  
Lexie slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright light and a beeping noise. She could hear the voices of several people. As she slowly adjusted to her surroundings, she realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. 

“Oh , good you are awake” she heard someone say..

Lexie looked up and saw it was Owen.

“What happened?” Lexie asked, a bit dazed.  
“You suffered a lot of injuries from the plane crash and as a result had a lot of internal bleeding,” Owen replied.   
“What type of injuries?¨ Lexie questioned.  
“Mainly just some broken bones in your leg and some tremors in your hand.”  
“Don’t worry, you are going to have a couple of surgeries to fix your bones.   
Lexie was taken to the O.R by Dr. Torres (operating on Lexie), Bailey, and a couple of other doctors.  
Several hours later...  
It was very late by the time her first surgery was over. All of the doctors had tried the best they could to fix Lexie’s bones. She still had two more surgeries to do to fix her legs and arms. After the surgery was done they had sent Lexie to a room; 304.

Lexie layed down on the bed, her head running wild like a computer on overdrive, memories from the crash were playing through her head. She was thinking to herself: I was just in a plane crash and I survived, Mark said he loved me and wanted to get married, I was crushed under a plane. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking on the door. She looked up and saw it was Meredith.  
¨Hey,” Meredith said, softly walking towards Lexie and pulling up a chair, so she could sit in front of her.   
¨Hey,” Lexie replied.  
¨How are you?” Meredith asked.  
¨I am doing okay, for someone who was literally crushed underneath an airplane,” Lexie stated.  
¨You almost died out there and it made me realize that I am very grateful to have you as a sister.¨ Meredith sighed.  
¨Thank you,¨ Lexie responded.  
¨I love you, Lexie!” Meredith exclaims.  
¨I love you too,” Lexie says.  
They hug each other and Lexie asks,   
¨So, how is everyone else doing?¨  
¨Well, Cristina is currently in Minnesota; she suffered a lot of PTSD and wanted to get a fresh start. Derek can’t operate since his hand is injured, and Arizona broke her leg and is going to therapy to fix it. And, well, Mark he was here almost everyday waiting for you to wake up.¨  
“I know,” Lexie says, hesitating.  
¨I mean, he said he wants to marry me and have kids.¨  
¨Isn't that good?¨ Meredith questioned.  
“It’s just that he is still with Julia, and I don't know what to do about that,” Lexie states.  
¨Well, if he is smart he will break up with Julia. I mean, the guy is head over heels in love with you.¨  
¨Thanks, Mere.”  
¨No problem,” Meredith replies.  
¨Where is Mark right now?¨ Lexie asked.  
¨He went home to freshen up and take a quick power nap. Should I page him?¨ Meredith asked.  
¨Yes, that would be great,” Lexie replies.  
Meredith pages Mark.

Mark is laying down on his bed thinking to himself about everything that has happened in the span of the last couple of months, when all of a sudden he hears his pager go off. He sits up and reaches for his pager and reads it. ¨Needed now in room # 304¨ Mark quickly dashes off to the hospital. When he arrives at the room, his mouth widens forming a smile, when he sees Meredith and Lexie talking and laughing. He interrupts them and asks them if he can come in. Meredith then asks Lexie if he can come in. Lexie replies, ¨Yes, of course let Mark in we need to talk after all.” Before Meredith leaves Lexie to pick up Zola from daycare, Lexie requests Meredith to tell Derek that she wishes him good luck. She also asks Meredith to bring Zola before they leave. After Meredith leaves, Mark sits down in the chair in front of Lexie and says, “You know I meant everything I said at the crash.”   
“I know,” Lexie says -“ but it is just you are still with Julia and it is not fair to you or her.¨  
¨Lex, I already broke up with her the minute I arrived at the hospital.¨  
¨Really?” Lexie questioned.  
¨Yes, really there is no one else I want to be with, but you.¨  
¨May I kiss you, Lexie Grey?¨  
¨Yes, you may Mark Sloan.¨  
Mark kissed her slowly like they were the only people in the world. After all this time, the kiss felt magical. Lexie pulls away giggling, she is about to say something before Callie and Bailey come in. ¨I just came to give an update on you. So it looks like your legs healed pretty well after the surgery, but they are still very weak and you are going to need a lot of physical therapy to be able to walk normally again. Here is the bad news: your arm was really badly injured and we do not know if it will be fixed after you go into surgery.” Callie says. ¨So that is why we have to get you into surgery right now for your arm,” Bailey adds. The doctors wheel Lexie into the O.R to perform her surgery.   
A few hours after the surgery…  
The surgery was successful and fortunately Lexie would be able to gain function of her arm again, it would just take a long time and a lot of work to heal. It would be a journey of a thousand miles, but she was already one step there. I can't do this anymore, that woman is getting on my nerves, I understand something majorly life changing happened to her, but it's not the end of the world, she's still here, she's alive, but I can't get through to her. I can't make her see how lucky she is, how lucky you all are.


End file.
